Tony Potter
by Marsetta
Summary: This is a Tony is Harry's son story. Just read it. Tony gets a visit from his cousins only a few months before his wedding.
1. Tony

**Hi! So I was reading summary's for Harry Potter and Avenger crossovers and I was like 'you know there are no Tony stark is Harry's son stories.' I mean there are plenty Harry is Tony's son stories but no you know. So I wrote this! It is just a one shot so…**

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

Tony stood outside his apartment building. He was lost in memories. He remembered when he was four and his dad told him of a world of magic. His dad was a wizard but he left to pursue a college degree in America, he changed his name to Howard and his mother changed her name to Maria. Together they built up Stark industries. They never said it but Tony was sure they were disappointed when they found out he was a squib.

He took in a deep breath, and then let it out slowly. It was now or never, he had to face his family sooner or later. His father decided to go back home and faked his and Maria's death. He left the muggle billionaire life to go back to his magical billionaire life. Tony had been too distracted by the changes and had been kidnapped.

It has been years since he has seen his extended family and only a year less since he has seen his own parents. He took in another breath before he pushed the door open. Red hair was the first thing he saw. It was on the heads of nearly everyone in the room. Sometimes he wondered why he was engaged to a red head.

"Tony!" A short red headed woman barreled into him. "Rose!" Tony said as he hugged her. His cousin had always loved to hug him. "How are aunt Hermione and Uncle Fred?" Had he mentioned that it was only his cousins visiting? "They're good. They said to tell you they were sorry they couldn't come. Uncle Ron is here though." She said as she led him further into the room.

"How are mom and dad?" He asked his cousins as they crowded around him. Rose and Hugo grinned. "They are good. We were able to bring Lily, James and Al with us." As Hugo said this a little girl no older than eight ran up to him and shot her hands up in a 'pick me up' pose.

He obliged and picked her up. "How is my favorite baby sister?" He asked her. "I'm not a baby." She told him. "Then why did you want me to pick you up?" He asked her. She squirmed in his arms. "Let me down." She told him with a pout. Everyone grinned. "Where are James and Albus?" His brothers were twins that his mother was pregnant with when they faked their death when he was sixteen.

"They're here. James is in the bathroom and Albus is in the kitchen with Uncle Ron." Hugo said. The doorbell rang then. Tony went to answer it. His cousins and sister followed him. "Pepper!" Tony said in a fake happy/surprised voice. "Hi Tony. I was in town and I decided to…" She trailed off when his cousin Rose peeked over his shoulder.

Pepper looked a little mad and embarrassed. "Who's that Tony?" Rose asked. "This is Pepper, she's me fiancé." He told her. Rose's face brightened. Hugo then pulled her out of the way so he could see. "Hi I'm Hugo and this is my sister Rose!" He said. "We're Tony's cousins." He told her. Pepper's face relaxed. Tony invited her in and they all walked back into the living room. "I'm Lily." Lily said before she sat on the couch. Just then James and Albus came into the room from different directions. Following Albus was Ron. "Hi Uncle Ron. This is my fiancé Pepper." Tony said.

Ron had a plate with cookies on it. "Hello. My name is Ron; it is a pleasure to meet you. Tony, these are from your parents." Ron said as he set the plate down on the table. "Hi! My name is Albus and this is my brother James. I see you have met our sister Lily." Albus said. When Pepper nodded James grinned. "Tony is our older brother!" He said.

Tony groaned. Ron laughed and everyone else grinned. Pepper looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow and a fake grin. "Oh really." She said. James nodded. "Yep, he told us about you. He said that you were bossy and you made him work." James said. Tony hid his face behind a pillow. "Yeah but I don't think she looks like the goddess Tony said she is. More like a pretty woman then a goddess." Lily said.

Tony just pressed the pillow harder to his face. Pepper was blushing. "I want to thank you for taking care of my nephew." Ron said. "It was no problem. Are you coming to the wedding?" Pepper asked. Ron tilted his head a bit. "I will. But these guys will have to ask their parents." Ron said.

Pepper smiled. She could tell that the kids couldn't be older then seventeen, none of them looked that old. "I'm sure we will be. Mom would kill Tony if he didn't invite them." Albus said. Pepper smiled widely. "I'm sure she would." She said.

They small group sat around the living room talking for over seven hours. They decided to leave late at night. Tony told Pepper all he knew. He told her about before he was born, how his parents left and changed their names, he told her how his dad faked his and his wife's deaths, he told her how he had lost contact with them over the years.

The only person who he stayed in contact with was his Uncle Ron, who lived in California and owned his own book shop. "So your whole life is a lie?" Pepper asked. "Not the important parts. Me…you." He said before he kissed her deeply. Their life together was just beginning. Nothing would ruin them.

**I liked it. What about you? It was a badly written plot bunny attack. I know I didn't write it the way I wanted to but at least I didn't make it a chapter story. I might revisit it later. Writing about why Harry left and why Ron owns a book shop. Ron is gay in this, make no mistake, I just don't want to put that into this, it would make it too long. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review!**

**Mars**


	2. Ron

**Okay. So I was going through my stories and I found This one. I decided to add another chapter. Cookies to those who can guess the surprise Crossover. Rebecca is an O.C. just so you know. This one is based on Ron. Next will be Harry.**

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

Ron walked around his shop. He was taking misplaced books down and restocking. He knew that he could just hire someone to do this, but it reminded him of school, of his friends. Hermione had stopped talking to him and Harry is too wrapped up in work to just talk. He couldn't blame Hermione though, He did mess up big time.

* * *

Flashbacky

Ron and Hermione stood arguing. "Stop It! I'm tired of this! Just stop talking to me!" Ron had yelled at her, tired of her always telling him how to live his life. "Fine! Good bye. Have a nice life!" She yelled at him before storming off into the Burrow. Ron was too mad to follow her, so he did the next best thing. He pictured a book shop in his head and disapperated.

End Flashbacky

* * *

Ron regrets Just leaving. He miss so much. He had landed in the book shop on the other side of town. He still doesn't know how he apperated across the pond and lived. He lived here for three years before anyone found him. To his surprise, it was Harry who found him. He had been looking for a book that was sold out in every place he went before this.

* * *

Flashback Just add Water

The bell over the door rang, indicating a customer had arrived. Being a new store, Ron was excited to have a real customer. "Hello! Welcome. How may I help you." Ron said as he walked into the main room from the back. "I'm looking for- Ron?" The customer started to asked before squeaking the last word in shock. "Harry?" Ron asked as he looked at his old best friend. "It's Howard now." Harry said with a grin. Ron grinned with him and gave him a hug.

Your Flashback dried up in the sun

* * *

Ron fell into his chair behind the counter. He was tired. Not the kind of tired he felt at the end of a good work out mind you. But the tired you get when you have seen too much. When you just need release. He turned on the mini television he had stashed under the counter. The news came on. "In other news, Billionaire Tony Stark has just got back from his honeymoon with now named Pepper Stark." Ron turned off the TV. He hates it when he is reminded that he wasn't there.

Oh he was at Tony's wedding yes. But he wasn't there when his own sister got married, to his best friend to boot. He wasn't there when they decided to leave He wasn't there when his brother married his other best friend. He just wasn't there.

He was startled into reality when the bell above the door rang. A young girl, 10 or 11 at the oldest, was holding the door open and bouncing in excitement. "Come on! I know that this place has the book I want. I can feel it!" She said. A man walked into the room. Ron was stunned. He was gorgeous. He was tall with black hair and dark blue eyes. "It wasn't in any of the other stores we were in. And you swore that it was there too." He said. "Claaark." The girl whined. He just grinned at her.

They walked up to the counter. "Excuse me, but do you have the Guardians of childhood book series?" 'Clark' asked. Ron snapped out of it and blushed. "Uh... Let me check." Ron looked in his books. "It should be in the fourth row on the top." Ron said as he lead them to the row. He pointed to the book and watched as Clark stretched to reach them. The little girl giggled. "It seems you have an admirer." She said in a sing song voice. Ron blushed a deeper red as Clark looked confused.

Ron helped them carry three sets of the book series to the counter. "So many?" Ron couldn't help but ask. "I am giving them to my cousins for their birthday. They hate it when they get shared gifts so I get them the same thing times three." The girl said. "Interesting." Ron said. "You sound like my dad, only with a British accent." The girl said. "Want to go on a date with Clark?" She asked, making both males blush deep scarlet. "Rebecca!" Clark said. She grinned at Ron. "I saw you checking him out. And I like you. So?" She asked Ron. "I'm sorry for her." Clark began. "Only if he wants to." Ron stage whispered to Rebecca with a wink to Clark.

Both Rebecca and Ron burst out laughing at Clark's face. He was blushing the deepest red Ron had ever seen. They calmed down and Ron checked the books out. "I don't want to lug those everywhere. Do you deliver?" Rebecca asked before Clark could pick the books up. Ron nodded. She grinned and slapped a sticky note onto the counter. It had an address and a time/date. "Be there. And don't be late. Just tell them that you have Rebecca's books." She said as she pulled Clark out the door before he could protest.

Ron remembered where he had seen the girl before. She came in not a week earlier and looked at his book collection. Ron blushed red when he realized that that little girl had done this whole thing on purpose. Coming to his shop, asking for books she knew she wouldn't find anywhere else, bringing her friend, asking for him to deliver them. That clever little imp. Ron smiled to himself as he continued restocking. He might just stay a little when he dropped the books off.

Thoughts of Tony Stark and his family just vanished.

* * *

**So? How did you like it? It was meh to me. If it was not meh to you when you Read it then may you please leave me a Review?**

**Mars**


End file.
